There Was a War
by HelenNathalie
Summary: She never thought it would come to this...


**Author's note:**I love MM/LV/TM shipping! *blushes* I don't know what to think of this 'story' but I kind of like the parallel between past and present. It'd be GREAT if you let me know what you think of this or if it is a complete sh*t *grins evilly* Sorry for all the mistakes and all (am lazy). Everything that is in italics was NOT supposed to rhyme, those are things Minerva would think/say. I just wanted to differentiate it from the rest. And yes, I realize word 'wizarding' is not actually a word, but I don't really care. *grins* Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** The author of this story is greatly humiliated by the lack of her own imaginations and for having to use JKR's characters instead of her own!

There Was a War

_We had been acquainted_

_with each other well once._

_Too well to my likings._

She sees him fight with all the force and power he possesses, never letting know where his defenses hung low. Killing people doesn't make him even blink or feel anything toward his victims. And yet she knows of his heart. Of his true colours.

_Even so many years ago,_

_I knew well of the monster_

_that lay within your heart and soul,_

_and yet did nothing to stop it_

_from spreading like a plague._

She is the only one who knows where his weakness lay. It's well hidden and locked away from anyone's reach. The only person, who has the key to it is her. But she knows she will never use it, because somehow she is losing faith. Faith in returning him to see the reason. His soul is already lost and his heart can't command his body alone.

_You knew I would never stay_

_by your side for too long_

_and yet you never tried to convince me_

_to do otherwise._

_It was too dangerous._

_And we both knew it._

She witnesses him killing one of her students and she lets out a small cry. She does not know for whom she should weep first. Him or her. Both are lost souls now. And yet he is still among living ones, and she is dead.

_We both had other ambitions_

_than to live happily ever after._

She simply stands there, transfixed. Not being able to believe how faith and destiny could be so cruel to lead her to this point in her life. For she is a woman torn between two centuries.

_They say you are not capable of love_

_and yet I know otherwise._

_Other rumor has it,_

_I once had an affair with you_

_and yet we both know better_

_than to call it a mere fling._

Torn between two centuries. The first where she is a young witch who said ‚I do'to a boy of her dreams. And the other where she is a leader against the monstrous man, the man she once loved. In either one she feels hopelessly lost. Never being able to find a way out.

_You had declared war on the world,_

_both the wizarding and the muggle._

Now he spots her and makes his way toward her, oblivious to the curses that are being shouted from several directions. Too close to him, yet never reaching him. And she knows he is not the man she remembers.

_We have accepted it_

_and fought it_

_as best as we could._

She sees him as he marches toward her. Suddenly, she remembers a boy in his 20's smirking at her with an amused glint in his eyes, reaching towards her and saying: "Come, Min. You know you can do it." She took his hand and they jumped off of a high cliff, diving deep into the water. Her hand never leaving his.

_Fought you as best as I could._

_Because no evil shall march our lands_

_with no equal._

She holds her head high and wand ready. He stops few feet in front of her and she looks him in the eyes and sees it all. She sees the life they could have led if it was not for her loyality and his ideology.

_I am an educator and yet a murderer, a mother and yet childless, a true Gryffindor and yet a coward, a wife and yet a whore, a patriot and yet a traitor, a saint and yet a sinner._

_I am who I am._

_I am Minerva McGonagall-Riddle._

A gleam of green colour erupts the night's air and he watches as she falls lifelessly to the ground.

He, Lord Voldemort, shall have no weaknesses for Tom Riddle has finally died.


End file.
